This invention pertains to a sheet for placement on a roadway, and more particularly to a sheet having skid preventative particles secured thereon. This invention also pertains to a method of using and making such sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,281 discloses a prefabricated roadway marking strip material including a base layer and a traffic-regulating, sign-forming and traffic wear-resisting upper layer having a generally smooth surface. Spaced protuberances bulge from the surface and retroreflective elements are concentrated on the top portion of the protuberances. The protuberances are thick portions of the generally smooth upper layer.
Another road marking material is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,365. The material is formed by embossing spaced transverse protrusions on extruded stock. Beads are placed on each transverse protrusion to provide reflectorized flanks.
An alternative product is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,401 (Wyckoff). The product includes flattened, somewhat saw-toothed shaped wedges embodying retroreflective material and of preferably substantially trapezoidal shape.
Another method of forming a raised pattern on a pavement-marking sheet material is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,359. The preparation of the material includes depositing a monolayer of microspheres on a base sheet and embossing the microsphere-covered base sheet so as to deform the base sheet and form protuberant areas separated by depressed areas. The embossing step partially embeds the glass microspheres into the base sheet in the protuberant areas and can fully embed the microspheres into the base sheet into the depressed areas.